thewitcherfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Abigail
Abigail - postać z gry komputerowej "Wiedźmin", czarownica z Podgrodzia i kapłanka kultu Coram Agh Tera (Lwiogłowego Pająka). Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) W akcie I sprzedaje towary takie jak: saletra, czarny proch, gęsi smalec, łój, temerska żytnia, lokalna pieprzówka, wiśniówka na spirytusie, nalewka śliwkowa, calcium equum, winny kamień, kwas Ginatzy, biały ocet, sole naezańskie, zerrikańska mieszanka, niedźwiedzie sadło, księżycowe drobiny, sproszkowana perła, piołunówka, siarka, fosfor, proszek alchemików, pasta alchemiczna, czerwona wstążka, olej przeciw upiorom oraz książki: "Barghesty", "O psach i wilkach", "O potworach bagiennych" i "O roślinach polnych". Za 30 orenów sprzeda przy pierwszej rozmowie receptę na olej przeciw upiorom. W trakcie wykonywania zadania "Ludzie i bestie" wiedźmin otrzyma od niej notatki Berengara na temat Bestii oraz receptę na eliksir z jej specjalnego składnika. Jest zleceniodawczynią zadania "Zlecenie na barghesty". Zapłaci 100 orenów za 10 czaszek barghestów i podaruje dodatkowo dwa korzenie mandragory. W zadaniu "Ludzie i bestie" przewinie się historia jej wrogich stosunków z mieszkańcami wsi: *Odo oskarża ją za przejęcie nad jego ciałem kontroli i wykorzystanie tego do zamordowania jego brata; motywem zbrodni miała być zemsta za to, że wiedźmie nie udało się zagarnąć fortuny brata Oda; w domu Abigail można zauważyć laleczkę Oda. *Haren Brogg uważa, że "obiecała mu się oddać, jeśli rozpocznie handel z Wiewiórkami", przez co stał się havekarem. *Mikul po wykonaniu zadania "Pogrzebane wspomnienia" i odebrawszy wiadomość o śmierci Ilsy wykrzyknie: "Czarcia dziwka struła moją Ilsę!". *Wielebny uzna ją za stworzycielkę Bestii Nawet Shani, która powierzyła Abigail opiekę nad Alvinem, wątpiła w jej zrównoważony charakter. W trakcie wykonywania zadania "Ludzie i bestie" trzeba będzie przynieść jej 5 płatków białego mirtu, z których zrobi eliksir dla Alvina. Chłopak wpadnie w trans i zacznie przemawiać głosem Bestii. W późniejszym czasie Wielebny odbierze jej Alvina i przeniesie go do swojego domu. W trakcie wypełniania questa "Ogon Salamandry" wiedźmin znajdzie w jaskini Abigail przygotowującą w kociołku zaklęcia na całą wioskę. Wywiąże się między nimi rozmowa: wiedźma przedstawi Geraltowi winy mieszkańców, w tym to, jak Ilsa kupiła od niej truciznę i popełniła samobójstwo, gdy zgwałcił ją Mikul, a Wielebny wyrzucił swoją ciężarną córkę, skazując ją przez to na los prostytutki. Abigail podejmie próbę przekonania wiedźmina do jej niewinności, zachęcając go: "Sam się przekonaj. Jesteśmy sami. Mamy mnóstwo czasu. Wybranie opcji dialogowej "Chętnie poznam cię bliżej..." zaowocuje kartą seksu z jej wizerunkiem w dzienniku. Po wyjściu z jaskini Geralt napotka tłum wieśniaków z Wielebnym, Harenem i Odem na czele. Wysłuchawszy ich zarzutów, przyjdzie graczowi podjąć decyzję: czy ochronić Abigail przed gniewem wieśniaków, czy nie mieszać się w konflikt. Uratowanie Abigail 200px|right 200px|right Wiedźmin nakazuje zamknąć się Wielebnemu i wyrzuca przybyłym, że sami są winni. Wielebny ostrzega: "Pożałujesz tego!". W cut-scence wiedźmin wyprowadza Abigail z groty, uspokajając ją, żeby się nie martwiła. Zakazuje linczu na wiedźmie, a na groźbę podchodzącego doń Wielebnego reaguje przystawieniem mu miecza od szyi. Wystraszony kapłan ucieka, a Geralt przedstawia tłuszczy dwie drogi wyboru: mogą zabić Abigail, lecz wtedy on przyjdzie i poweźmie krwawy odwet za to, lub zostawić ją w spokoju i zacząć normalne, moralne życie. Wiedźma podziękuje wiedźminowi i razem z nim odejdzie z miejsca niedoszłego "sądu", jednak drogę dalej zagrodzi im Bestia. Po jej zabiciu zjawi się Wielebny, Haren Brogg, Odo i uzbrojeni w widły wieśniacy. Upadły kapłan wykrzyknie: "Pomogłeś tej dziwce i to był twój błąd! Teraz jesteś wycieńczony po walce z Bestią! Giń, pieprzony mutancie!", na co Geralt odrzeknie: "Na was starczy mi sił". W obydwu walkach Abigail będzie towarzyszyć wiedźminowi, raniąc wrogów sztyletem i uzupełniając żywotność bohatera. Po zabiciu mieszkańców Podgrodzia wiedźma pożegna się z Geraltem i opuści te tereny. Ten może jej powiedzieć, że wybrał mniejsze zło, przez co zrobi się jej przykro, lub wybrać drugą opcję dialogową, dzięki której czarownica zapewni, że jest kochany. Wiedźmin zobaczy ją również w domu, jednak oprócz powiedzenia, że dziękuje za pomoc i gotuje się do drogi, nie da się nawiązać innej interakcji. W akcie IV przesiaduje w chatce koło karczmy. Okazuje się, że zajęła dom i funkcję zmarłej sędziwej guślarki. Geralt może ją zapytać o wspomnienia z seksu w jaskini, lecz ta spławi go słowami "Co było a nie jest nie pisze się w rejestr". Ponownie handluje rzeczami z aktu I oraz zapłaci 300 orenów za przyniesienie 10 zębów zjadarek z zadania "Zlecenie na zjadarki". W zadaniu "Drobne utrapienia" trzeba się do niej zgłosić po instrukcje na temat pomocy murarzowi Harnowi, na co ona odpowie, że będzie musiał złożyć w skrzaciej kapliczce uprząż kota. W zadaniu "W pełnym słońcu" doradzi Geraltowi poproszenie o pomoc Jaskra w odesłaniu ducha Aliny. W epilogu Geralt zobaczy jej widmo w lodowej wizji Jakuba de Aldersberga. Opowie ona wiedźminowi o genezie kościogłowów wynikającej z dehumanizacji ludzi i podaruje mu 5 flakonów z eliksirem Jaskółka. Śmierć Abigail 200px|right Wiedźmin wierzy w oskarżenia wieśniaków, twierdząc, że Abigail tak jak Harenowi również i jemu chciała się oddać, a w domu wiedźmy znalazł lalkę Oda. Kapłan nakazuje jej przyprowadzenie. Wiedźmin na obawy Abigail "Zabiją mnie!" odpowiada "Już czas, Abigail", po czym rozkazuje Wielebnemu się zamknąć, wyraża swoje znużenie i niezadowolenie w zajmowaniu się sprawami mieszkańców Podgrodzia, pouczając ich, że mają osądzić wiedźmę, a nie ja zamordować, kończąc przemowę słowami: "Sami taplajcie się we własnym gównie". Abigail głośno przeklina Geralta w imieniu Lwiogłowego Pająka, Czarnego Legby i ginie otoczona przez wściekły tłum. Po zabiciu Bestii Geralt może zawrócić do groty. Przy wejściu do niej znajdzie zwłoki Abigail, a w nich kilka precjozów, w tym olej przeciw upiorom. W akcie IV stara guślarka wyjaśni Geraltowi, że nie może pomóc duszy Aliny, gdyż jest winny śmierci niewinnej osoby, jaką była Abigail. Po samobójstwie Adama nastąpi przerywnik fabularny, w którym wiedźmin uznaje się za kogoś, kto powinien zachowywać bezstronność, nie mieszać się do cudzych interesów i nie wyręczać stróżów prawa, jednak śmierć Adama sprawiła, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie należało zrobić wyjątku. W epilogu również objawi się widmo Abigail, która po przedstawieniu genezy wynaturzonych ludzi, jakimi okazali się kościogłowi, zaatakuje Geralta sztyletem. Wywiąże się walka. Po zabiciu Abigail i przywołanej po tym grupy barghestów można z jej ciała zabrać Dekokt Raffarda Białego. Dane z dziennika W wiosce na Podgrodziu mieszka wiedźma o imieniu Abigail. Chociaż wszyscy mieszkańcy kupują u niej zioła i eliksiry, czarownica nie cieszy się powszechną sympatią. Wpis po wydaniu Abigail w ręce ludu: Wielebny oznajmił wiernym, że Abigail rzuciła klątwę Upiornego Psa. Czarownica została osaczona przez rozwścieczony tłum. Uznałem, że nie będę wtrącał się w porachunki i ciemne sprawki Podgrodzia. Zaraz po moim odejściu Abigail została spalona na stosie. Ciekawostki * W czasie rozmowy o Bestii Abigail podsunie Geraltowi zagadkę o zwierzęciu, które rano chodzi na czterech nogach, w południe na dwóch, wieczorem na trzech", co jest klasyczną zagadką Sfinksa z mitologii greckiej (mit o Edypie i rodzie Labdakidów), jednak to czy Geralt odpowie poprawnie ("człowiek") czy źle (np. "kikimora") nie wywołuje żadnych efektów. * Jest przywiązana do tradycji, dowiadujemy się w akcie IV w jej domu i tłumaczy że wiedźmy powinny mieszkać z dala od wiosek (tak jak zrobiła to ona). * Prawdopodobnie zginęła w polowaniu na czarownice (o ile gracz nie wydał jej wieśniakom). * Jeżeli ocalimy jej życie w epilogu podaruje nam puszczyk i jaskółkę, jeśli natomiast oddamy ją ludowi, stoczymy z nią walkę w której wezwie barghesty. Galeria Sex Abigail.jpg Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kapłani